gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Sexes
Battle of the Sexes is the third episode in JamesonOTP's ongoing Glee fan fiction, 'Glee: The Next Generation. '''It was released on October 22, 2011 and continued season 1. Mr. Schue decides to boost Glee Club morale by having another one of his trademark competitions. This time, it's the boys verses girls in the Battle of the Sexes. Meanwhile, Jaxon struggles with bully and boys issues and Bella finds herself torn between her best friend, Hallie, and popular jock Miles. No one person is really the focus of the episode, which mainly focuses on all the charcaters and the interaction between them. The episode features recurring characters Kurt Hummel, Brittany Pierce, and Blaine Anderson. Rachel Berry is a special guest star and concludes a three episode guest arch. Returning as main cast members are Coach Beiste, Mr. Figgins, and Emma Pillsbury. No wiki member created members debuted this episode. All of the members who audition for New Directions in Battle of the Sexes were all previously introduced. Plot Will is faced with just how busy he has been and will be for the rest of the week. However, he's cheered up when he realizes that he's close to getting the needed thirteen members for Glee Club. So, realizing that he, and perhaps the students need a refreshing change of pace, he comes up with the idea for a competition. He decides to have a boys versus girls sing-off, but wants to take it to a whole new level, much like a Battle of the Bands. So, he talks to Figgins about letting him use the April Rhodes Civic Pavillion. Figgins likes the idea, but makes Will pay to rent it because April only donated the room to Will's Glee club during school hours. Will agrees to pay, but Figgins also make him promise to clean up it afterwards. Will decides to put back to proceeds and use them to help pay New Directions' way to Nationals later in the year, provided they get there. At lunch, Will orders some celebration food from Breadstix, but Emma questions whether should be celebrating considering the unluckiness of Glee Club having thirteen members in the past. Will tells Emma to have faith in the kids and continues with his lunch. Will continues with his auditions for Glee Club, but his consultant, Kurt, is absent due to final costume approvals for his production of Wicked. Rachel, Blaine, Emma, Bieste and a few New Directions members show up to support Will however. Blaine is revealed to not be with Kurt for costume approvals because Kurt is afraid it will jinx him and instead, with nothing better to do, goes with Rachel to the auditions. James is the first to audition, singing Fireflies by Owl City and correcting Emma, who thinks it is a band and not a solo artist. Will gladly accepts him into New Directions and invites the next person to try out, Hallie Grace, who expressed interest in joining the episode before. Hallie sings an emotionally charged rendition of Demi Lovato's Don't Forget. Emma and Will agree that the pain and emotion is real and moving, nearly moving them to tears. Will welcomes Hallie into New Directions following her performance, and Hallie hugs Bella upon being accepted. John is up next to perform and he auditions with Hoobastank's The Reason. After performing, he revelas that the reason for him deciding to join Glee Club was his love of Broadway and the Glee Club's performance of The Nicest Kids in Town. He feels like Glee Club will help his dream of one day playing Link Larkin in Hairspray come true. John is accepted in and has to hurry back to football practice, as he was excused only long enough to audition. Later, Will talks to Emma about Hallie Grace, wondering what Emma might know about her. Emma tells him that she heard a rumor that she was kicked out of an all-girls school at age 15 for having a baby and has transferred here, but tells Will not to believe everything he hears. Will tells her that following his talk with Hallie, she seemed to be hiding something and might need Emma's help figuring things out. He also comments on how much she reminds him of his former student, Quinn Fabray. Emma tells Will that she'll see if she can get Hallie to talk to her so that they can help her. Back in the choir room, Will remarks on how it's starting to seem like old times and announces the Battle of the Sexes. He fills them in on the rules and prizes and urges them to assign tasks to the members of their team, such as team leader, costumes, hair and make-up, and stage direction. The girls choose Honey as their team leader and the boys choose Jaxon. Hallie comes up with Bulletproof by La Roux as their song. The boys, at Miles' suggestion, choose You Get What You Give by The New Radicals. The boys then recruit Brittany Pierce to help with choreography, while the girls recruit Rachel to help with their singing. Brittany's dance lesson prove to be grueling, causing Jaxon to fall during rehearsals. Rachel also proves to be a tough critic, pushing the girls to out sing themselves. Blaine shows up during the guys' rehearsals and tells them they need to rely on their charisma and charm, like he did while in the Warblers. After rehearsals, Jaxon is walking down the hallway when he sees James. He follows him for a bit, watching him strut around in his shades. He sings Mike Posner's Cooler Than Me, feeling that James thinks he's too cool for him. Azimio stops him mid-song with a purple slushie to the face. James sees what happens and comes to Jaxon's defense. James leads Jaxon to the bathroom and helps him get cleaned up. Jaxon tells him that he's embarrassed because a really cute guy is having to clean slushie off him, but James laughs and tells him it's nothing. He takes his button up over shirt off and dries Jaxon's hair and offers to walk him to his car. In a separate scene, Miles also offers to take Bella home, and after first being reluctant, she agrees. At The Battle of the Sexes, Will, Emma, Figgins, Bieste, Brittany, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine are all in attendance. The girls win the coin toss and get to go first. Rachel comments on how she gave them a pep talk and Will comments on the great turnout. Will goes up on stage to introduce the girls and to inform the audience on how the voting will go down. The girls all enter one-by-one coming from different places in the auditiorium, up onto the stage. They are all dressed in matching, different colored outfits designed to look like La Roux. The boys then come out on stage in matching different colored outfits to look like the lead singer of The New ''Radicals. They pull off a complicated dance on benches and finish by throwing their hats into the audience. Will and his helpers hand out the voting ballots while James pulls Jaxon aside and tells him that he's a star and asks why he can't see that in himself. Songs Definitive Edition The Definitive Edition was released on January 23rd, 2011. It doesn't differ too much from the original, but has been re-released with a new special cover image and restored some deleted and expanded scenes. You can read the Definitive Edition of the episode here: The Definitive Editions: Battle of the Sexes Starring *Jaxon Pierce created by JamesonOTP *Zoey "Honey" Berry created by too cool for you *Lucas Aguirre created by Co0kiitho0 *Miles Larson created by SouthernSwag *Isabella "Bella" James created by too cool for you *Nicole Martin created by Zinnia3 *Evan Marx created by ClevanOTP *James Holland created by Klainer619 *Kevin Rhodes created by Fallin' *John Weiner created by ArpickgLeeker *Rose Mitchell created by Rossidaniella *India Wilson created by TheOneWithTheGoldenGiraffe *Breeziline "Breezy" Hollister created by LoveYouLikeCrazy *Hallie Grace created by QuinnQuinn Guest Starring *Will Schuester *Emma Pillsbury *Coach Shannon Beiste *Mr. Figgins *Brittany Pierce *Rachel Berry *Kurt Hummel *Blaine Anderson *Azimio Adams Trivia *First episode where Blaine and Kurt aren't together in all of Blaine's appearances. Most often Blaine only appears alongside Kurt, but Kurt appears alone often. *Hallie is said to remind Will of Quinn. Hallie's creator's favorite character is Quinn. *Most times Brittany appears, Santana is with her. Brittany appears without Santana and Santana's absence is not mentioned or explained. *Declan attended the Battle of the Sexes, but JamesonOTP forgot to write him in. This oversight was corrected in the Definitive Edition. Song Covers Firelifes.png Dontforget.png Thereason.png Coolerthanme.png Bulletproof.png Yougetwhatyougive.png Category:Episodes Category:Fan Favorite Episodes Category:Sing-Off Episodes Category:Season One Episodes